


Reily

by EVa (Luci_Eva)



Series: My friends hate me and here's why [2]
Category: My friendship group
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_Eva/pseuds/EVa
Summary: Reily gets diddled
Relationships: Reily/Reily
Series: My friends hate me and here's why [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888498
Kudos: 3





	Reily

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry anyone reading this it is literally 2am as I write the notes and this was made within 5 minutes for a joke. I'm sorry God, I have sinned, but to delete it now would be a show of cowardice

Reily looked in the mirror and whipped out her ****. It was kidna hot ngl.  
On the other side of the discord call, Eva H#£& and Ben egged her on. The madturbarion was very enjoyablr and they all had fhn. Eva audio recording it becaute she does that, Ben was disfusted and didnsn know ehat to because he was scared. H#£& noped tf on out of there because there the only one with common sense.

The End


End file.
